


Trainings and Fun

by OfficialLoop



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My First Fanfic, trying to improve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialLoop/pseuds/OfficialLoop
Summary: As usual, Damian Al Ghul always have to train everyday to improve and be stronger for to be the heir of the League of Assassins. But then one day something happened that made Jason Todd himself, pissed.So Jason takes Damian to a Amusement Park.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul & Damian Al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Trainings and Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So don’t mind some mistakes like mostly grammar because this is my first time writing a fanfic and I really just wanna be a writer. It will be nice if I can get some tips but other then that
> 
> Thank you for reading my first story!
> 
> I’m also not including Today’s Talia from Grant Morrison.

The door swung open to reveal Damian exhausted and sweat all over his body while having a black eye. Jason turned around and noticed.  
  
Jason ran quickly to Damian and then knee down to level his height. He grabbed Damian's face with one hand and examined the bruise that was left on his eye.

"What the hell happened?" Jason said as he gritted his teeth. Damian at first got scared noticing his reaction and stayed quiet only for a second and then responded, "Todd... Mara and I were fighting because Grandfather ordered to see us fight, whoever loses gets punished and... well I took pity so..." he stopped and fidget his fingers looking down avoiding his stare.

 _I should've not be surprised since that bastard is a asshat._ He sigh and then hugged Damian tightly breathing on his neck shaky. He didn't want to see Damian like this. He took a sacrifice for his cousin. Damian hesitated but then hugged back.

Jason stopped and looked at him and grinned, "You're brave yknow that? Very brave of you and you care about your cousin." Damian's face frowned. "It was only pity. I do not care about Mara. I just... had pity." Damian said as he crossed his arms giving him a glare.

"It's not called pity. It's called 'caring'. It's okay to care about your cousin." He said and then chuckled. Damian rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

It suddenly got quiet while Damian was awkwardly standing looking at Jason still. Jason was about to say something when he heard someone walk in the room and that's when both Jason and Damian turned their heads to reveal that it was Talia. Their mother.

Talia looked at Jason as he stood up quickly and then at Damian. A second later she got shock face and quickly went to Damian. "My son what happened to you!?" She said in loud whisper while tilting his head with her hand to examine the bruise on his eye.

"Your father happened. Talia I cannot stand this anymore. I have the urge to punch that fuc-", "JASON!" She said as she glared at him, "Do not curse around Damian, he is too young for this."

Damian frowned. "Mother it does not matter as I am used to hearing this kind of language anywhere." Talia looked back at him. "Son, I don't care. I do not want you to hear that while I am around." Damian bit his lip and nodded silently.

Jason sigh heavily. "Talia I don't like this at all. I never liked your father. I'm sorry Talia but it's the truth."

"I know and I do not blame you. My father... is very difficult and he is very wise but.. very difficult to stand with." She said while she closed her eyes for a bit trying to think of what to do.

 _I want to protect these boys. I want to protect my sons. But how on earth can I do that? Oh I wish father wasn't this cold. I fear my sons safety_. And then she opened her eyes again staring at Jason who is now staring up the ceiling while Damian just looks at the ground trying to ignore the awkwardness and silence.

Talia then stood up and clapped her hands together. "Who wants ice cream?" Both Damian and Jason quickly stared at her. "Ice cream?" Jason questioned while he then grinned widely and Damian who is more confused then ever.

Damian then nodded but still confused. _This is very random. But if it pleases Todd and mother then I am happily pleased to eat ice cream with them_. "Ok mother lead the way I will follow behind you." 

_Well this is a great start at least_. Jason then stepped closer to Talia. "Yes please do lead the way." And that's when Talia walked out the room with Jason and Damian following behind her.

——————

"Ice cream is... interesting.” As Damian lick his vanilla cone ice cream. Jason then stared at him trying to hold in his laugh. Damian looked at him while giving him a glare.

"What is so funny, Todd?", "You sound like you never tried any ice cream before" Jason let out a smirk only and then went to licking his own chocolate cone ice cream.

Then Jason stopped and slowly turn his head to look at Damian directly. Damian seem to notice because he then stopped licking his ice cream and stared at Jason. 

"Damian I should take you to a amusement park." He said excitedly. "What... is a amusement park?" Damian looked confused. _A amusement park? That sounds like a mission._

Jason was shocked. THIS KID DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! "Wait... Seriously?" Jason asked while looking shocked.

"No..?" He answered back still confused. _What is Todd talking about? Why does he look shocked? Is this a mission at all?_

"Oh my god.. I failed you holy shit." Jason got up from his seat and he turn to search for Talia only to see her sitting down in a different table across from him while she was typing on her laptop.

He quickly got up from his seat and went towards her. "TALIA! THIS KID DOESN’T KNOW ANYTHING!" He shouted and she quickly stopped typing and jumped out her seat freaking out that something horrible happened.

"Oh my god you won't believe this! This kid doesn't know what a AMUSEMENT PARK is!" He was freaking out shocked as his eyes were wide. 

"Jason you scared me! I thought something HORRIBLE happened!" While she was furious and crossing her arms.

"Well I mean.... Damian doesn't know what a amusement park is.. that's pretty terrifying." He said but then realized she actually is not very happy. He doesn't blame her though because that was a pretty stupid thing that he just pulled. He could've done it in different way. _Ahhh stupid Jason_.

Jason sigh and put his hands up in-surrender. "Alright I admit that was a VERY VERY stupid that I've just pulled and I probably gave you a panic attack. I'm sorry ma'am that won't happen again." He while looking at her for forgiveness.

Talia just looks up at the sky and then down at Jason. "It’s fine just don’t do that ever again." But then she finally smiled. "So tell me, Jason. What exactly do you mean he doesn't know what a amusement park is?"

Jason smiled back. "Well this kid doesn't know what that is and that is horrible but I now think I should take him to it because I want to give him a chance to see him smile at everything because of how awesome it is to be at a amusement park. This kid should at least get a break away.. from this place." He explained while pointing at the direction to the old buildings that belonged to Ra's and his League of Assassins. 

"What time is it?" Talia asked while looking curious. Jason walked passed her and went on her laptop to find the time. He then looked back at her and said "5:46 PM.. Why?"

Talia hummed "You can take him tomorrow. The time can be between 5:00-6:50 so you two have enough time to explore places and eat. If you are more late then 6:50 then try to come back before 7:00 because it will be dark by then." She explained slowly while eyeing him to see if he understands.

He then smiled widely and nodded all crazy. "ohmygodohmygodthankyoutaliathankyousomuch" he was speaking fast while being excited. This is the only time where he can experience this one time thing! _Oh I can't wait to show him those rides yes_!!! He then grabbed Talia to hug her tightly while speaking still fast. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUOHMYGODURTHEBEST"

Awkwardly she pats his back, not understanding any word he's saying right now but knows it's good. She then noticed that Damian was standing in front of her staring at them and confused again. He has already finished his cone and there was some around crumbs around his upper lips.

Jason then stops hugging and turns around facing to Damian. "Uh... Are you two okay?" But that's when Jason rush to Damian and hugged him tightly bring him up. "Todd! Let go of me! What is the matter of this?", "I'm finally going to show you what 'fun' is." 

_Damian can finally know what it's like to be a child._


End file.
